thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucius Venom
This tribute was mad by TheDarkAssassin, or James. Don't use him without my permission. This tribute is ranked as an A- tribute Name: Lucius Venom District: Capitol Gender: Male Age: 18 Appearance: Height: 5'7 Weapons: Lucius is a true master of a crossbow, he can hit a bullseye on a target with a crossbow from 50 meters away. He is also pretty good with a bow and decent with a dagger. Lucius likes to dip his weapons in poison before fighting with them. Personality: Lucius is cold-hearted and ruthless, and he doesn't hesitate before killing someone. He is also determined and cold-blodded so he makes decisions very quickly. He doesn't normally cares about people, the only one he truly cares about is his sister Thalia. Even though he kills a lot, he doesn't enjoy it. Strengths: Lucius is great at camouflage, he can paint himself as pretty much anything. He is great at plant identification as well, and he can easily identify poisonous plants and use them to wipe out some of his opponents. He also has a great aim, so his weapon of choice is either a bow or a crossbow. Weaknesses: Lucius is terrible at heavy weapons like clubs or maces, he thinks that they are for people with no brain, who can only hit hard. He also cannot swim or climb mountains very well, due to the Capitol having no mountains or rivers. Backstory: Lucius was born in the Capitol in a very rich family. His mother was a stylist and his father was a Head Peacekeeper. When he was two, his sister Thalia was born. Everything seemed to go fine, until Lucius was 10, when his father ran for President. He was voted in as a President, but only ruled the country for two weeks. Then, he was accused of rigging the vote. The Peacekeepers arrested Lucius's father and threatened to execute him, but Lucius made a deal with them. The Peacekeepers let Lucius's father go, and he and Thalia had to work as the Capitol assassins. The deal worked, and Lucius's new life begun. First, he and Thalia arrived at the special Capitol training center to pick any weapons to train with. Lucius picked a crossbow. He didn't regret this, and mastered the weapon in 3 months! Then, the new President sent Lucius and Thalia to their first mission. They did great, and soon became the main President's assassins. Lucius and Thalia did great with their signature weapons, but soon they came up with an ultimate weapon. Poison. They always dipped their weapons into poison before going on a mission or put the poison into their victim's food. But then came the ultimate task. The President told Lucius and Thalia to wipe out a whole group of people. The only way to do this was to poison their food and eat it themselves. The President gave them antidote before themissionn, but it didn't work perfectly. Lucius and Thalia survived, but they were covered in disgusting blue sores. They new that it would attract other people's attention, and they found a way to deal with it-they painted themselves as Capitol freaks to hide the sores. Their life went on, before The President told Lucius to kill his own father. Lucius refused, he became the assassin to save his father, not to kill him. So the next Reaping Day, Lucius volunteered for the Games to avoid this task. Token: None Fears: Bats, water. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Capitol Category:18 year olds Category:Males Category:Volunteer Category:TheDarkAssassin's tributes